Motor vehicle door hinges with arresters serve to mount a vehicle door on a vehicle body and various configurations are known from the state of the art, A basic problem with mounting the vehicle door on the vehicle body—if there is no continuous arresting of the position of the vehicle door—is the provision of the highest possible number of detent positions by the arrester so that the door is secured against inadvertent pivoting with respect to the vehicle body in as many opening positions as possible.
A generic motor vehicle door hinge of the initially mentioned type is known, for example, from DE 200 15 850 U1. The arrester of this motor vehicle door hinge has a housing connected to a hinge part, in which a detent body carrier is pivotable with respect to a detent element provided with detent notches. Arresting of the vehicle door is carried out by the detent body engaging the detent notches.
The housing of the arrester has the drawback of a cup-shaped configuration, however, into which the detent body carrier can only be placed in the housing interior from one side, which results in additional assembly overhead due to accessibility being restricted to only one side. Furthermore, the manufacture of the housing is very cumbersome and expensive because its configuration, having a housing bottom, is complex.